Oracle Files: Lor-Zod 1
Characters * Linda Danvers * Chris Kent * Jimmy Olsen Location * Daily Planet, Metropolis, DE * February 1st 2017, 1127 Local Time VOX Archive * Jimmy Olsen: It's good, but... * Chris Kent: sigh Yes, Jimmy? chuckle What's wrong with it? * Jimmy Olsen: chuckle Golly... Nothing's wrong with it, per se... I'm just thinking it could be better with an eye-catching picture. * Chris Kent: Uh... This is an essay for school, Jimmy... Wait, did you think I was writing something for the paper? chuckle * Jimmy Olsen: Wait, I thought you were a Cub Reporter... chuckle * Chris Kent: chuckle No... I'm a messenger. Well, that's my title. Really, though, I'm Perry White's errand boy. * Jimmy Olsen: Ah, I see. chuckle No wonder it's been months since I was asked to go on a coffee run. * Chris Kent: chuckle You sound... sad. * Jimmy Olsen: chuckle Do I? * Linda Danvers: footsteps Heya, boys... What's going on here, huh? clatter Huh... It could use a picture or something. Something to break up this wall of font! * Jimmy Olsen: That's what I was just saying! * Chris Kent: groan It's... It's a project for school!I don't write for the Planet. I'm not Clark Kent. I'm not a writer. What you see here, that's taken me a week! * Linda Danvers: scoff It's like... seven paragraphs. * Chris Kent: sigh That's my point... I'm not a writer! * Linda Danvers: chuckle Hey, lower the volume. If Perry finds out he has a reporter who can't spell 'annual', you might be flipping burgers at Big Belly. * Chris Kent: sigh I'm not a reporter, either. Seriously, Tha-uh... Linda, you thought I was a reporter? I'm a messenger! * Linda Danvers: chuckle I can see why... Oh, and speaking of Y's, there's also not a 'Y' in 'finance.' * Chris Kent: sigh Give me a break. English isn't my first language... * Jimmy Olsen: Really? I thought you were from Kansas, like Clark... * Chris Kent: sigh I'm adopted. Remember? * Jimmy Olsen: Adopted from where? * unison: Chris Kent: Markovia. Linda Danvers: Canada. * Jimmy Olsen: Oh, huh... Well, uh, I better get these photos developed. We're getting close to the deadline. footsteps * Chris Kent: Did you just say 'Canada'? * Linda Danvers: They speak French in some parts of Canada. It was a perfectly valid reply. * Chris Kent: And if he asked me to speak some French? Then what? * Linda Danvers: Yeah, well, what were you gonna do if he asked you to speak Markovian? * Chris Kent: chuckle Speak Old Kandorian mixed with some gibberish. He wouldn't know the difference. Trust me... * Linda Danvers: Clever boy... lip smack Okay, enough of these shenanigans. Take me to lunch. I'm starving. * Chris Kent: Wait, I thought today was your day to pay for lunch... * Linda Danvers: It is, but I am as bad at math as you are at writing apparently... Only one 'B' in 'aberration'. Are you sure Lois isn't your birth mother? chuckle Anyway, I spent my last bit of cash on the taxi ride over here. Actually, I was a bit under but lucky enough for me I've got a killer smile to make up for my lack of fiscal management skills. * Chris Kent: sigh I've seen the smile, babe... You don't have to demonstrate it... * Linda Danvers: Demonstrate it? No... I'm employing it because I was able to convince the cabbie to wait outside while I got my boyfriend to pay the rest of the fare. Oh, don't frown... Smile. Like me. See? * Chris Kent: clatter, footsteps You better keep smiling when I buy your lunch from a vending machine as it's all I can afford... * Linda Danvers: footsteps: 2 instances Don't be so stingy. You make more money than I do, Mr. Fancy Big City Reporter! giggle Oh, right... Sorry, I forgot! Trivia and Notes Missing Data Links and References * Oracle Files: Lor-Zod (1/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Thara Ak-Var/Appearances Category:Lor-Zod/Appearances Category:Jimmy Olsen/Appearances Category:Daily Planet/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances